


that one genderswap ficlet i wrote that one time

by wrabbit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Genderswap, Prompt Fic, aliens made them sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien technology changes Teyla's body. Rodney's pretty sure it should be more of an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one genderswap ficlet i wrote that one time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> This was written as commentfic for Medie in December 2008.

Teyla wasn't the first man Rodney had ever had sex with, but that man hadn't been his somewhat girlfriend, at the time. Rodney wasn't the only one staring as she stepped through the gate between Ronon and John, head held high as if she hadn't only recently been thrown into a "harmless" ancient machine and come out _with a penis_.

Teyla smiled at him across the briefing table and he caught himself staring. Rodney tore his eyes away and hid his blush in his laptop, taking an inordinate amount of interest in the diplomatic proceedings between Elizabeth and the perplexed, gender-switching inhabitants of P4R-227 for the rest of the meeting.

"I've never been the man before," she said in his room the next day, contemplating her reflection clinically in the glass. She was taller now, with slimmer hips and a deeper voice-- and less chest. And yeah, okay, of course he looked-- it's not like you can change sexes clothed.

She had braided her hair, and found fitting pants somewhere. She was still Teyla. And in his bedroom. Rodney blinked as she turned around, unable to take his eyes away from the vicinity of her hips now that they were unexpectedly alone.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rodney said, eyes wide and voice rising.

Rodney gulped as Teyla smiled at him in a way that said she saw right through him. She stalked toward him, a little carefully on her new legs.

She pushed his shoulders back onto the bed with powerful hands and kissed him forcefully. After a few seconds with no response, Teyla retreated, expecting him to push her away. She laughed, surprised when Rodney groaned and pulled her back down with clutching hands.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned than this," he gasped, tearing his mouth away and breathing heavily.

"I trust you, Dr. McKay. Do you trust me?" she asked him, a little rhetorically he thought, as she pressed their hips together and bit his neck, scraping her newly grown stubble against it. "Or do you think it would be better if I go find Dr. Heightmeyer?"

"Okay, no, yes, yes, yes, you can stay," he said, squirming and pulling her head up before he lost his mind and really embarrassed himself. "Even if you have gone completely _insane_\-- oh god, don't stop."


End file.
